nirethiaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Marina Dalmar
Name: Marina Dalmar Age: 21 Occupation Member of the Council Story: Marina was raised into a wealth family, being only child. When her father realized he would never have a boy, he instructed Marina into many topics, like politics, war and how to wield a sword. She had a deep bond to him, and her life changed the night her father was murdered. Since then she yearned for revenge, and once she got into the Council, it turned easy to find out the truth, and the murder of her father. Personality: Marina is a kind person. Sometimes she puts the others above her, and she cares about people in the land. She’s also one of the youngest in the Council, and she has both feet on the ground, knowing exactly what she’s doing. She doesn’t hate the royals, and she’ll do her best for people into the reign. No one knows about her dark secrets, her memories, and who her father truly is. She's always seen with a bright smile upon her face. Family & Relationships: Cassim Dalmar: Father. He was everything to her, and her best friend since her mother was dead when she was a child. Her father taugh her all she knows, and he was her rock and her idol. Her world crushed when she saw her father dead one morning. He was killed, and since then she wants revenge upon his death. John Rolfe: She's engaged to him. Her principal point of getting closer to him was to find out his weakness to her revenge. She believes he's the killer of her father, and she tries to make him confess his crimes sometimes. Her feelings about him are twisted, she both love and hate him. Deep down she knows what feeling is stronger, but she didn't admit to herself. Sara: Dymas' daughter. Marina doesn't want to hurt Sara, and she'll help the girl to make her dreams come true, mostly because this will hurt Dymas as much her father's death hurt Marina. Sara will be her spy, and will play a decisive role helping Marina to find out the truth behind Cassim's death. Odette: She saved her life once, and she grew some affection for the girl. But since she found out about John Rolfe and Odette had already met before, she didn't like her so much. She feels a little threatened by the blonde, because she has similarities with John that Marina would never have. One day at the river side, Marina met her again, now they both engaged. Marina started being less worried since then, and the two women brought down five of Joseph's henchmen. Queen Leah: Queen Leah is like a mother to Marina. Whenever Marina has doubts about something, she knows she can count on the queen for wise advices. She had already got some advices, but Marina is stubborn, and as much the queen's words moved her, she are still focused at her goals. Belle Rolfe: John's sister. Marina likes her, although Belle doesn't trust her. Marina tries to get her trust with gentle words, but she doesn't believe they could be good friends because of her feelings towards John. Marina asked to Belle to teach her some self defense, and she was glad Belle helped her. Flynn Rider: Besides being a thief and a spy, Marina thinks he has a good heart. He works at the council, mostly for John, and she hopes he'd be together with Belle. She thinks what they have is pure, nothing like what she has with John. Flynn also taugh Marina about self defense at Belle's class. Giselle: Marina thinks she's a lovely girl, and she's the person who sewed her wedding dress. Sinbad: Sara's true love. Marina tried to make Sara and Sinbad together, because that would push the girl far from Dymas, and Dymas hates the boy. Prince Phillip: Marina met him once at the garden, and she thinks that the boy is the main reason of why the royal family is getting unpopular among the people. After the little talk, Marina hoped that she could put some reason into his head. Tulio Ranko: Marina loves the theare, and admires Mr Ranko play. One afternoon she met him at the town square, and she simply loved the chat they had. Sir Phoebus: Brief meeting at the tavern. She didn't like him so much, he asked many questions about what the council do, and she thought he mocked her, or she was just too drunk to understand what he meant. Princess Anastasia: Brief meeting at the tavern. She likes the princess, and she believes that Anastasia will turn to be a great ruler someday. Dymas: She hates him because he was the one who decided to kill her father, and because he wants to bring the royal family down. She wants him to suffer more than she had ever suffered since her father's death. Michael Korso: She met him once while he was executing a man. She tried to help the injuried man, but Michael cut his head off in front of her. He recognized her, and tried to strangle her. She scratched his face, and run from him while he called ''"I'll see you around Marina. Very soon" ''. She can still hear him in her mind, and she's afraid of meeting him again, not only for her life, but also about his knowledge of her past.